Coming Together
by Celtic Crusader
Summary: Two brothers set off on the next great adventure...boarding school. Here they'll find new friends, enemies, and discover secrets not only about themselves, but also things going on at the school, as not all is at is seems.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello all! So I've written here before, but haven't gotten much feedback, so I decided to try a different section. I have 'What If We' in the works, and this is my side project, but I'd really like to get it under way! Please, give me feedback!**

**Coming Together**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"Roxas wake up! We're gonna be late!" shouted a spikey haired boy from one side of the room. His brother Roxas rolled over in his bed, not wanting to greet the day. "Okay then Roxas, you asked for it!" shouted the other boy, who proceeded to jump onto his bed, lightly slapping Roxas on the head.

Roxas' eyes bolted open as he was hit, glaring up at his brother the entire time. "Sora, get off me! I'm awake I'm awake, cool your jets!" The boy yawned, pushing his twin off the bed. "What time is it anyway?" Roxas asked, still brushing the sleep from his eyes.

Sora grinned a cheesy smile as he got up from the floor, laughing as he did so. "Oh, it's somewhere around seven A.M.! said Sora. Roxas glared daggers at his brother, beginning to get up to take his revenge. "See ya downstairs in a few Roxas!" Sora said as he ran from the room, laughing all the way.

Roxas groaned to himself before edging his way out of bed. '_Seven A.M.? Who let Sora have sugar so early? More importantly WHY DID HE WAKE ME UP AT THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN?!' _thought Roxas as he grabbed a black t-shirt and gray jeans, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"There we go, at least my hair doesn't look too wild today." Sighed Roxas as he styled his blonde spikes into a somewhat neat fashion. Sora had a similar hair issue, only his hair could be compared to certain anime characters. Roxas slipped into his clothes, grabbing his signature X shaped necklace before heading downstairs for breakfast. '_Today is the day after all…..right?'_

* * *

"Oh Roxas honey, I can't believe you and Sora are leaving me today!" exclaimed Sora and Roxas' mother Aerith as she handed Roxas a plate with chocolate chip waffles on it. She was a woman of average height with long brown hair. "Now eat up! You boys have a six hour bus ride ahead of you, and I can't have my boys getting hungry on the road!" said Aerith, beaming at her sons.

"Mum reyaff, ifz jus skool!" Sora said with a mouthful of waffle. Roxas smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Dude, at least finish your bite before you try to open your big mouth." Laughed Roxas as Sora glared at him.

"Ahem, what I was trying to say is that you should just relax mom! It's just school! We'll have our phones, emails, skype, carrier pidgeons….." Sora began to trail off into other various forms of communication.

"I know I know, I'll just miss you both so much! Do you know anyone else there or who you'll be rooming with?" asked Aerith.

"They better not be co-ed dorm rooms, or we'll have some trouble on our hands." said Sora and Roxas' father Cloud. He was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, similar to Sora's length, but lighter than Roxas'color.

"Don't worry dad, they keep the guys and girls in different rooms. '_At least I think so…._' said Roxas to his father.

"Yeah dad, besides, even if Roxas lived with a girl I'm sure nothing would happen!" Sora joked, dodging the smack to the head Roxas tried to deliver. "Ha, missed this time Rox…..hey! My waffles!" Sora's eyes widened as Roxas took Sora's extra waffles from his plate, and began to devour them. "Roxas!"

"Sorry bro, early bird gets the worm, but the smart bird takes it." Roxas replied as he finished his breakfast. "What time does the bus get here dad?" asked the blonde boy to his father.

"Should be in about an hour, you boys finished packing right?" asked Cloud with a stern look in his eye.

"Yeah! Just need to take care of a few last minute things dad!" Both boys exclaimed, rushing upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

An orange and black bus became visible in the distance, almost shimmering in the early morning sun. Sora and Roxas walked out the front door with their parents, duffle bags in hand.

"Now boys, I want you to be careful at the new school. I packed you both some snacks just in case you get hungry on the way. Make lots of new friends!" exclaimed Aerith, tears in her eyes.

"And keep your grades up, we can't afford to send you two here on our own. Not at these prices." Cloud said with a stern voice as always.

"We'll be fine dad! Come on Roxas, the bus is ready!" exclaimed Sora as he ran towards the bus, full of energy as always.

_'__I've been awake for hours now, and he's bouncing off the walls. Is he on some kind of energy drug that I don't know about, and can I have some?' _thought Roxas as he casually walked to the bus. He was looking forward to the school, but had a strange feeling that he just couldn't shake, almost like he was being watched.

"Roxas…..hello? Come on, we need to get on the bus!" Sora yelled back at his brother who had stopped walking, staring off into space.

"Right! Sorry Sora! Bye mom, see ya later dad!" said Roxas as he ran towards the bus, stowing his bags underneath. '_I'll worry about that later I guess. Got plenty of time to think on the ride._' thought the boy as he walked onto the bus. There were few students from the Destiny District that were leaving, but Roxas recognized only Sora. The boys headed to the back of the bus, taking the empty seats on either side of it. "Hey Sora, wake me up when we get there, I'm going back to sleep." Roxas said as he rolled into his seat, ignoring Sora's protests.

* * *

"Roxas, wake up…..ROXAS!" yelled Sora into his sleeping brother's ear. "Man you're a hard sleeper! Hope you can wake up for classes on Monday!" laughed Sora as he pulled Roxas out of his seat.

"Jeez Sora, I said wake me up, not deafen me! We're here already?" Roxas said as he looked out the window. The school was a lot more than he had expected. Tall buildings as far as he could see, as well as students simply out enjoying the sun.

"Don't zone out on me again bro, we need to get off the bus! Come on!" Sora practically dragged Roxas from his seat and out of the bus. "Apparently someone is supposed to give us a tour of the campus, but I guess they're late." sighed Sora as he glanced around.

"Oh, well look here! You must be some of the new freshmen. Name's Axel, got it memorized?" **(A/N: I had to)** said a tall boy with hair spikier than Sora's, only it was red. "From the looks on your faces, you think I'm here to jump you or something. Nah, not this time, boss man wouldn't like that. I'm here to show you to your rooms, and around the campus. Welcome to Twilight Academy boys."

**A/N: So that was chapter one guys! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. A Meeting of Fate

**Coming Together**

**Chapter 2**

**A Meeting of Fate**

"So this is Twilight…..wow…..it's so big!" exclaimed Sora as he started to wander off on his own. "Roxas they have an all you can eat buffet! Let me at it!" Sora yelled as he started to run towards what he thought was the buffet, before having his collar grabbed by Axel.

"Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?" sighed Axel as he held the boy back. "First off I need names, and then we can find your rooms."

"Sorry about him, I'm Roxas Strife and the hyperactive one is my brother Sora." Said Roxas, laughing as Sora struggled against Axel. "Sora ease up! There'll be time for food later!"

Sora stopped trying to pull away and turned back to face the others. "Fine, I guess I can eat later."

**_'_****_GROWL'_**

**_'_****_GROWL'_**

"Sora I thought you said you could wait!" laughed Roxas as Sora began to pout, nearly begging for food. '_Man he loves to eat! Good thing it's all you can eat here.' _thought Roxas to himself.

"Look kid, you can eat after you know your way around a bit. The building you were headed to was the library, you know, books? Not much you can eat there. Now let's see…..Roxas Strife – Room 113 of the B Hall. Sora, you're in 117, just down the hall from Roxas. Now why don't we go and find your rooms so I can get back." said Axel, seemingly having better things to do than escort two freshmen around.

"Alright kiddies, these are your room keys. Don't lose them, because if you do, well, let's just say it isn't a fun experience. Showers are in your rooms, and your bags should already be by your beds. If there are no further questions, I'm out of here. See ya!" said Axel as he ditched the two boys, rounding the corner and heading out of sight.

Sora got an angry look on his face, and then sighed as his head drooped. "He was supposed to show us where the food is…." Sora sighed.

"Easy bro, I'm sure we can find out where everything is. Maybe someone across the hall knows?" Roxas said hopefully as he went to knock on the across the hall door.

**'****_Knock'_**

_'__What's this weird feeling in my stomach again?'_

**_'_****_Knock'_**

_'__Maybe no one's there?'_

**_'_****_Knock'_**

"Just a second!" exclaimed a voice from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Roxas' jaw dropped. Standing there was a girl of average height, pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was clothed in a white tank with black shorts, no shoes on (**A/N: Who wears shoes when they're in their own room?)**. "Can I help you?" the girl asked as she smiled brightly at the awestruck boy. "Hello?"

"Hry…hey! Uhm, I'm Strife Sora, I mean I'm Soraxas…..I'm Roxas." the boy stammered as he tried to talk to the girl. It was odd, as Roxas had no trouble talking to girls in the past. What was different about this one? '_Smooth Roxas, smooth. She probably thinks you're some weirdo or something.'_

The girl merely giggled at his stammering, still smiling brightly. "Well hello Roxas, my name is Naminé. What's up?" said the girl apparently called Naminé.

"Well, some guy was supposed to show us around campus after he showed us our rooms, but kinda ditched us as soon as we got here. Would you maybe mind showing us around?" asked Roxas hopefully to Naminé.

Naminé smiled at the other blonde. "Sure! I have to go meet one of my friends anyway!"

"Great! Can we start with dinner? I haven't eaten since this morning!" exclaimed Sora.

"I mean….dinner isn't for another few hours….we could start with the library? Plus, I'm meeting my friends Kairi and Selphie in an hour or so anyway in the quad!" exclaimed Naminé smiling once again.

"Great! Which way is the quad again?" Roxas asked, lost beyond belief.

"So here we have the library!" Naminé said as they entered the building. "It's five stories tall, and it has a basement, though students aren't allowed down there. We can't go in the archives either for some reason, but other than that, we pretty much have free reign in here!"

"Looks pretty impressive from down here! Is that the quad down there?" Roxas asked.

"Actually yes! I think I can see Kairi from up here! Kairi!" Naminé shouted and began running towards her friend, blonde locks flowing behind her.

Roxas zoned out as Naminé ran, mesmerized by her. _'She's so cool and nice. What's this weird feeling I get when I'm around her though?'_ thought Roxas as he stared off into space again.

"ROXAS! Come on! We're gonna lose her if you keep staring like that! Plus, getting weird dude." Sora exclaimed as he chased after Naminé.

"Huh? Right! Sorry!" Roxas said as he chased after his brother and Naminé. _'Why do I keep doing this?'_

"Kairi! Hey! This is Sora and Roxas, they just got here today!" exclaimed Naminé, smiling as always.

"Hi! Like she said, I'm Kairi! Welcome to Twilight! This is Selphie by the way!" said Kairi as she beamed at the boys.

"Hiya!" said the girl named Selphie with bright eyes.

"Yo Kairi, these guys giving you trouble?" said another blonde boy as he walked up. He wore a blue beanie with his uniform. Accompanying him was a girl with bluish hair and a tan muscular boy.

"No Seifer, everything's fine. You can go away now." said Kairi with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"What about you Naminé? You want us to go? Or would you rather me stay?" Seifer said as he got in Naminé's face, arm around her.

"Seifer….just…..go away please…." Naminé said uncomfortably.

"Hey, they asked you to leave man. Just back off." said Roxas as he took Seifer's arm off of Naminé.

"Who the hell are you blondie? Did you lose a fight with a porcupine?" Seifer laughed at his own joke.

"I'm the guy who's gonna ruin your day if you don't step down." Roxas said, glaring at Seifer.

"You and what army, loser?" Seifer held his ground against the blonde.

…_Meanwhile on the roof of the library…._

"Take a look at this place. Small, filled with fools. They have no idea what's in store this year…" said a tall man in a cloak.

**_A/N: Double cliffhanger guys! Sorry for the long period of time between updates, just got really busy. Let me know what you think!_**


	3. The Battle of A Lifetime

**Coming Together**

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle of a Lifetime**

"What is going on here?!" a stern voice rang out across the crowd. Approaching the teens was a tall man with brown hair and a lionhead necklace.

"Uh….nothing Mr. Leonhart! Just meeting this sla….freshman here!" said Seifer, trying to cover his own error in judgment.

"Looks to me like you two got off on a bad start, and you know how we settle things here at Twilight. Firebrand and Watergleam, take the both of them to the struggle chamber, and suit them up." Mr. Leonhart said with a sly look on his face. _'First day here and Seifer's already causing trouble? Sure hope this new kid has some fight in him.'_

_In the blue gear room, just outside the struggle chamber_

"Axel, what are we doing here?" asked Roxas with an uncertain tone in his voice.

Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well kid, it's like this. Every year since he's been here, Seifer's been picking fights. Usually he would get off with a warning, but Leonhart caught him. You do not want to piss off Mr. Leonhart, ever. He's our struggle coach, and let's just say he's a bit intense."

"So wait, because Seifer was about to fight me in the quad, now we have to fight in an arena?" Roxas asked the older boy.

"Yeah, oh, and the whole school will probably be watching, just a heads up." Axel said with a sly grin on his face.

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Roxas with wide eyes.

"Look….Roxas right? Let's just set you up in some gear, we'll get you a weapon, and maybe you'll last long enough against Seifer for Leonhart to call off the fight." Axel explained, grabbing a set of protective gear for Roxas and handing it to him.

As Roxas put his vest, boots, and gloves on, he got that weird feeling in his gut again. _'What is going on? Why do I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach? Whoah, what's that?'_ "Hey Axel, what exactly do we fight with?"

The redheaded teen sighed again, this kid was full of questions. "Hang on, let me open the weapon locker." Axel walked over to a control panel, typed in a few things, and a panel opened on the wall, revealing several handles of weapons, but no actual ones themselves. "Put your helmet on kid, you'll understand then."

Roxas donned his helmet and a visor came down in front of his eyes. "Whoah." In front of him was a vast array of weapons. Some that stood out to the boy were a large axe and a scythe. As the strange feeling came back to Roxas, he grabbed two weapons that he just felt drawn to, one was a black blade with spikes coming from the end and a blue gem set on the top of the guard, and the other a white blade with a mix of blue in it. Both weapons flashed in Roxas' hands before his HUD fully activated, showing a life meter and a map.

"Well kid, looks like it's showtime, don't get the crap kicked out of you!" Axel said loudly as he ran back to the stairwell, not wanting to miss this.

Roxas' HUD had a message that said to step onto the blue platform, so he did so, and it began to raise into the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our first struggle this year! Now, just a reminder to our viewers, these battles are chosen typically by students, but struggle Coach Leonhart has his special cases. Now, coming out of our red room is last year's team captain, Seifer Agaua! Seifer is known to play dirty, so let's hope our new boy can think on his feet! Speaking of our new boy, here he comes now! Roxas Strife! Roxas is a freshman, just arrived from Destiny Islands! Now, let's get this struggle underway!" announced the apparent host.

Roxas looked across the platform at his opponent, who held his blade out pointed at Roxas. He then looked around the arena, and it was packed with students; some cheering for Roxas, while others booed him. Obviously the latter were affiliated with Seifer.

Seifer glared at Roxas. "Kneel, loser!" He then charged at Roxas and swung, hoping to get a sucker's hit early on, but Roxas dodged back with reflexes he didn't know he had, going into a handspring.

_'__Where'd that come from?' _Roxas thought as he dodged backwards into a handspring. Suddenly Roxas' mind blanked out as though he was in a trance, with his pupils growing small. Roxas rolled right around Seifer, swiping at him with the black blade grazing his shoulder, then going into another handspring backwards before glaring daggers at Seifer.

Seifer swore loudly as Roxas hit him. _'No one gets the first hit on me! No one!'_ Seifer went into a rage, rushing at Roxas swinging his sword like a mad man.

Roxas easily dodged Seifer's attack with a sidestep, then took a swipe at Seifer's legs sending him flying off of the arena and into the water below.

"What is this?! Struggle captain of Twilight has just taken a dip in the drink! The new boy didn't even break a sweat! From the looks of it, Seifer underestimated Roxas, and he paid the price! Well, looks like we have a new champ here! This has been Riku Nara, and I'm signing off!" said the silver haired announcer, apparently called Riku.

Roxas' pupils returned to a normal size and he shook his head like he just woke up from a daydream. "What happened? Wait, I won? How?!"

"Roxaaaaaaaasssssssssssss! You kicked the crap out of that guy! Where's that talent been all well…forever! You could have saved my ass back in middle school!" exclaimed Sora loudly as he ran onto the arena floor, nearly tackling Roxas.

_'__What am I supposed to tell him?'_ thought Roxas as he stood in silence. "Uhm…..just lucky I guess? Must have been adrenaline or something." _'Yeah Roxas, good cover. Though it's Sora, so that excuse may work for now, not that I could give a real answer anyway.' _

"STRIFE! Do you know what you just did?!" Mr. Leonhart walked out onto the arena floor, a fierce look in his eye.

_'__Oh great, I'm here less than a day and I'm already gonna have detention or something for fighting!' _Roxas thought as he took in a gulp of air.

"Kid, you just beat my team captain in near record time! Why didn't the scouts find you? I would have tried to get you here before had I known someone could take down Seifer so easily! How would you like join Twilight's Struggle team?" Mr. Leonhart asked the spiky haired blonde. "We've got some fierce competition coming up this year, and I need the best for my team. Hell, I'll sweeten the deal. Since you're new here, I can't make you captain, but I can make you co-captain."

"What?! Mr. Leonhart, this loser got a lucky hit! I want a rematch!" Seifer yelled as he got to the top of the stairs, soaking wet and looking furious.

"Sorry Seifer, it's my decision. Well kid, what do you say?" Mr. Leonhart again posed his question to Roxas.

Taking a look at Sora, who grinned like a kid in a candy store, then at Seifer who was glaring daggers at both Roxas and Mr. Leonhart, Roxas looked back and replied, "Sure. When do we start?"

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update again, but hope you all enjoy this one! Roxas' talent will be explained in later chapters, but for now it shall remain a mystery to everyone, including Roxas!_**

**_Roxas: Seriously, how did I do that?_**

**_CC: Roxas no one said you could talk on here! Stahp!_**

**_Roxas: Look dude, you're the author. Why would I ask someone else how I beat Seifer?_**

**_CC: That is an excellent question! Stay tuned to find out! Also, Roxas' "swords" were basically supposed to be Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The struggle arena projects holographic images that are either seen through the glass around the arena so that the audience can see, or are seen on the visors of the competitors. I was gonna do Blitzball, but I HATED playing Blitzball back in FFX. So I took a different take on the Struggle Tournament from KH2, and came up with this! Please review! Thanks! :D_**


End file.
